This invention relates to sod laying apparatus and methods of laying sod.
Conventional sod laying machines are used for unrolling large rolls of sod to produce a lawn. Such machines generally have a sod roll holding portion engageable with the roll of sod, and a power train for propelling the holding portion. These sod laying machines are dedicated machines useful only for laying or harvesting sod, and are expensive because they must include a power train.
Most sod laying machines are capable of elevating the sod roll above the ground so that the sod roll does not drag on the ground as it is transported to a location where the operator desires to lay the sod. However, with at least some of these machines, the sod rolls tend to unravel when in their elevated positions, thereby making it difficult to control where the sod is laid.
Another problem associated with conventional sod laying machines is that the sod roll is held by the machine in only one lateral position relative to the machine. Because of this, it is often difficult to use the machine to lay sod along walls or fences.